List of Mexico hurricanes (Lucarius)
Below is a list of all known and documented cyclones from the Lucarius Pacific basin that have made landfall and/or significantly effected the country of Mexico. 2010-2019 2018 * June 4-6 - Hurricane Blastoise stalls off the coast of Sonora before making a brief landfall as a tropical depression. Despite a weak landfall, stalling caused significant flooding. * June 15-19 - Tropical Storm Swoobat makes landfall in Nayarit as a strong Tropical Storm. * July 8-10 - Hurricane Sealeo makes landfall in western Guerrero just below major hurricane strength, causing moderate damages. * July 19 - Hurricane Shriftry comes ashore the Sonora Panhandle as a Category 1 hurricane after making a major landfall on Baja California a day prior. * July 27-29 - Hurricane Spheal, similarly to Shriftry a week earlier, makes landfall in Northern Nayarit as a Category 1 hurriane. * September 14-16 - Hurricane Cherubi becomes the third hurricane of the year to make landfall in Mexico after one on Baja California * October 9-12 - Hurricane Litten makes two landfalls, the first of which a particularly catastrophic one at Category 4 intensity, causing enough damage to be the costliest Mexico storm in over a half a decade. * October 14-16 - Hurricane Medicham drops heavy rainfall on Northern Nayarit and Southern Sonora in addition to powerful rip currents even as it left the Gulf of California despite never making a direct landfall on the country. * October 18-23 - Hurricane Torracat produced extremely powerful waves and currents during it's rapid intensification while paralleling the Mexican coast during the later days of October. * November 6-14 - Hurricane Bastiodon made two Category 4 hurricane landfalls on Colima and Nayarit while also going through Jalisco, Durango and Tamaulipas as a tropical system. It continued to produce rainfall and elevated currents to the latter of which after entering the Douglas Atlantic where it would rapidly intensify to cause a third Category 4 landfall in Texas. Bastiodon would become the third costliest Mexico hurricane on record at $52.3 billion, only surpassed by Twenty (2003) and Nine (2009). * November 10-18 - Hurricane Marowak scraped the southern coast of Jalisco. 2019 * April 16-21 - Hurricane Popplio makes landfalls in Jalisco and Nayarit, both at Category 2 intensity. * May 16-17 - Hurricane Pia comes ashore in Nayarit as a strong Category 4 hurricane, dealing relatively high damage totals. This is the second strongest May landfall on record. * July 25-29 - Hurricane Krookodile would bombard Jalisco, Nayarit and Sinaloa with powerful rip currents before making a Category 1 landfall in the latter of the mentioned states. * August 7 - Hurricane Winston makes another high-end Category 4 landfall in the northwestern-most portion of Sonora. * August 14-17 - Hurricane Astraia's outer bands bring varying amounts of rainfall to the Mexican coastline despite never making landfall. * September 5 - The remnants of Tropical Storm Alida bring heavy rainfall to Northern Mexico despite never making landfall. This would begin the event known as the Autumn 2019 Mexico Floods. * September 18-23 - Hurricane Tryphon makes landfalls in Colima and Sinaloa at Tropical storm and Category 1 hurricane intensities respectively, further worsening the already existing and problematic floods in Northern and Central Mexico. * September 25-26 - Tropical Depression Twenty Nine causes further flooding issues after it's landfall in Sinaloa. * October 2-5 - Hurricane Ira makes the strongest and first Category 5 intensity Mexican landfall since Fourty Two back in 2012. Ira-affected areas, especially near the landfall zone, are devastated. * October 29-31 - Hurricane Giedrius makes a minimal Category 1 landfall, slightly furthering the damages done by cyclones such as Pia and Tryphon earlier in the year. * December 6 - Tropical Storm Isaac makes a weak landfall in the Southeastern-most portion of Oaxaca, causing only minimal losses. Category:Lists Category:Lucarius Category:Cyclones